Major Peril
by randomness6
Summary: Alex was just at school. He shouldn't have been in any danger. But his other life caught up with him. Rating for violence and torture. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Major Peril

I don't own Alex Rider. Unless someone wants to buy him for me! : - ) Fine! : ' ( Rewrite.

Alex sat in the class staring aimlessly at the covered white board. Why was he getting forced to do this level of work? They had put him down several classes because of all his absences. It had been several weeks since his assignment in Australia and he just couldn't focus on his 'amazing' maths class with Mr Adams who was obviously a 'brilliant' teacher. He would never need that much maths in his work unless he used it to count down the time until he was assassinated.  
"-ex, Alex, ALEX," Mr Adams yelled jolting Alex out his thoughts. Alex looked up and looked innocently at Mr Adams with serious eyes. Mr Adams looked faintly worried before he snarled, "Answer the question."  
Alex quickly studied the board and calculated the answer while thinking that this maths was way too easy for someone who had been in the highest classes in his year.

3x+4y=52 and 6x+2y=44. If y=10 what is x?

The easiest way to do it was to relate it to a situation in real life, for him anyway. Let's try two different attacks. X is MI6 and Y is Scorpia. In the 1st attack there are a total of 52 people, 3 groups of MI6 and 4 groups of Scorpia. If you have 10 in each group of Scorpia and there are 4 groups then that is 40 Scorpia agents. That means that there are 12 MI6 agents. If you divide them into 3 groups then there are 4 people in each MI6 group. Now check if that fits into the other equation. 6 groups of 4 MI6 agents mean 24 MI6 agents which mean 20 Scorpia agents. If they are 2 groups of Scorpia then that means there are 10 in each group. Ok that fits. Wow MI6 is really outnumbered – 40 to 12 is definitely not effective.  
"x=4 sir." Alex sighed. This is getting annoying next time he was doing something like graphs and he'll be thinking about where the SAS and the Mafia will meet.  
Just then the bell went.  
It was understandable that Jack was worried about him. Alex had slowly withdrawn into his self after his last mission. At first it was small things: not saying much, day dreaming, losing concentration, only small things but those things could get a spy killed. Alex couldn't help it questions just kept circling his mind – all those questions but no answers. Why had Ash been so nonchalant about trying to kill his own godson? Is his family so terrible, so horrific that even his father's best friend choose to murder them?  
Alex came back to reality with a thud as a shoulder banged into his chest pushing him against the hall wall. Alex glared after the older boy who looked cowed as he walked away. He walked out the school after pushing off the wall.  
The bike rack came into view.  
"Hey Alex!" somebody yelled. Alex waved at them and started running again. Alex finally got to bike rack and began to unchain his bike. Suddenly he stiffened. Someone was watching him! Alex scanned the grounds. He saw three men walking towards him. Alex was getting concerned as he saw that they looked slightly familiar. One was a stereotypical thug but it was the other two he was more worried about. They weren't muscular but had a lean frame which came with a lot of training. Their build reminded him of Yassen except they lacked the inherent gracefulness that the assassin had. He was unable to pick out any obvious weaknesses in the three. They approached him and almost immediately Alex dropped into a defensive stance, legs apart and knees slightly bent. The three men reached him the muscular man and the eldest lashed out immediately. Alex quickly blocked them before aiming a punch at the eldest temple. The elder wasn't expecting it and only turned slightly. The blow hit him slightly to the left of his temple and he fell to the ground seeing stars. Alex then turned his attention to the other two. The youngest was knocked out when Alex did a jab to his neck. The only left was the muscular man who quickly hit Alex in the stomach as he was distracted. Alex bent over coughing. The eldest suddenly got up and grabbed Alex from behind covering his mouth with a damp cloth. Alex gagged as the smell hit him. The struggled against the muscular man, arms thrashing as he tried to get the other to loosen his grip so he could get the wet rag away from his nose and mouth. The chemical swept through his system and he felt himself slump against the man who threw him over his shoulder as Alex's vision faded to black.

A/N If anyone wondered what the man used it is a chemical called chloroform. A small dose of chloroform could knock someone out within a minute while a large dose could kill someone.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Alex Rider yet! I do have all books though so far. Please review.**

Alex awoke with a groan. His arms were chained to a wall which was dyed red from dried blood. Bile rose from his stomach. He had never seen so much blood. He doubted the person - or people - whose blood it was were still alive. Alex swiftly scanned the room. The floors were wooden and hidden in blood and dirt. The walls were a plain white creating a sharp contrast to the crimson blood. There was a lone door at the far end.

"What the hell did they do to me?" Alex thought "I knew something was going to happen. This is all MI6's fault!" Alex struggled against the chains and tried to slip his wrists through the shackles. He was still exhausted. He tried to make sure that nothing was broken because if there was then he would be completely useless. His head jerked up as he heard a door open. A young man entered. He looked around 26 years old with short black hair and serious brown eyes. A malicious smirk was on his face as he came in and closed the door. Alex took this time to study him. He was quite tanned, well-built but slim and looked quite frankly not like a criminal should look like. "Of course," Alex thought with a scathing tone, "He might spend his time in between killing people on the beach tanning or at the Gym". Alex jolted himself back to reality as the stranger began to talk.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr Rider. My name is Connor Dereks and I will be your torturer this evening," the man said this with a grin. Most grins would make a person look friendlier but this made him look even more dangerous. Have you ever saw a movie where a bad guy grins and suddenly looks quite friendly. No? That's because it doesn't happen.

"Sorry I must have forgotten I scheduled torture today. Thank you for reminding me about it but I am afraid I am going to have to reschedule to a later date." Alex replied with a charming smile. The man just smiled again and grabbed a knife from a nearby table that Alex hadn't noticed before as it was hidden to his side. Alex paled as Connor advanced towards him with a smirk. Connor raised the knife slowly. He ran the knife gently across Alex's face before lowering it to cut open Alex's shirt leaving a thin trail of blood where the knife had pierced the skin.

"I hope you are going to pay for that. School uniform is quite expensive." Alex murmured. Connor lifted the knife and held the point to Alex's throat. Alex kicked out hitting Connor in the shin. The smile slid off Connor's face and a snarl flashed momentarily over his face before a more ominous smile appeared.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Connor whispered as he raised the knife again making slashes across Alex's chest. The knife penetrated the skin across his chest and briefly slid over the vulnerable scarring from his bullet wound. Alex bit his lip trying to hold back a whimper. He continually made slashes across Alex's body until Alex screamed and then he paused for a moment. Alex was leaning heavily against the wall, blood dripping from his chest and his lip where he had bit too hard. A boyish grin appeared on Connor's face and his face lit up when Alex finally screamed.

"You were foolish to betray Scorpia, Rider. Scorpia never forgives. Scorpia never forgets," Connor commented. Alex roared at him, blood covering his chest, "Go to hell!"

Connor reached the knife further forward only to casually swipe it across Alex's once white shirt. Connor went back to the table and grabbed a short whip. He thrashed the whip across Alex's chest. Alex cried out in pain as the whip sliced across his cuts persistently. Alex finally passed out. Connor set the whip on the table and unchained Alex letting his body fall uselessly to the floor. A large mark of blood was made where Alex's chest had landed. Blood continued to flow from Alex forming a small puddle on the floor which was gradually getting larger. Connor came over and kicked Alex in the chest. Alex whimpered subconsciously as he was assaulted with even more pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't own Alex Rider

**Meanwhile at Police Headquarters**

David Patterson marched into the office at a brisk pace. "Mr Patterson, there's a case for you here," his secretary shouted over to him.  
"Let's see," he muttered as he took the file and opened it.

**Missing Person Report**

**Name:** Alex Rider

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Blond Hair, Brown Eyes, Average Height. Athletic.

**Last Seen:** Rider was last seen by one of his schoolmates' yesterday afternoon. He was said to have been attacked by three middle aged men. Attackers were too far away to be identified. Rider was shoved into the back of a car and was driven away. License Plate was unseen. It was traced through CCTV to a building just outside the immediate vicinity of Chelsea. The unidentified witness said, "The men really looked like they had done this before."

**Family:**

Helen Rider - Mother (deceased)

John Rider - Father (deceased)

Ian Rider - Uncle (deceased)

**Suspects:** Rider's file has level 5 clearance. Police cannot gain access to the file. However Rider was arrested earlier on the year for dropping a barge with drug dealers inside onto a building which was hosting a drugs conference. He was also seen in Brookland High School when the Science Wing caught fire. It is rumoured that gun shots were heard beforehand.

(Note that Rider's guardian could not be found)

The kid sounded like he got into a lot of trouble. David couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kid. "Poor kid," David thought "No family and now he's been kidnapped."

"Sir," his secretary said "The car was seen and we believe that Rider may be inside the building but his file says we do not have a high enough clearance to take over the case and has been given to MI6."

David looked confused. "What do MI6 want with a 14 year old boy?" he questioned as he put the file onto the table again before picking up another file. He tried to concentrate but knew he would be worrying about Rider for the rest of the day.

"Apparently the men looked like professionals so why are they after a young boy?" he wondered.

His last thought before he went home that night was "God, I hope they find that kid!"

**At Brecon Beacons**

The sergeant was briefing the units that were going to be retrieving the agent. Among these numbers was k-unit. They never knew that the agent they were going to trying to find was Cub, the brat that was put with their unit during training. It would probably be better if they never found out that it was Cub until the mission was complete. K-unit consisted of Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Fox who had returned after being seconded to MI6 for an assignment in Australia. Apparently Scorpia were involved. Cub better thank god if he is still alive.

**A/N This chapter has been edited sorry for the delay but writer's block is evil and I've got even more exams this year. I've got a couple of questions for you. How badly hurt should Alex be? Should any SAS soldiers be killed? Should Connor be killed? Should k-unit be the ones to find him or another unit?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I don't own Alex Rider**

**Sorry for the long wait but first I lost the whole story so far including the start that I had on chapter 4. Then I had exams and work experience as well as Highers that I am currently doing.**

Alex groaned as he weakly pushed himself up from the floor. He gave a small gasp as the wounds opened up further. Propping himself up against the wall, he scrutinised his surroundings with half closed eyes. He was still in the same room but the weapons had been removed. The blood seemed to stop after pooling in a small puddle at his feet. The young spy regarded it in disgust. He hurriedly glanced up as he heard the door bang open.

"So Alex, how do you like your accommodation?" Connor asked cheerfully as he strolled into the room. Alex glanced around the room again before making a show of scrunching up his nose to show his repulsion.

"Well, I don't know much about your sense of decoration but you should really hire an interior designer. Also, you should really fire your cleaner," Alex remarked snidely.

Another two men walked into the room and grabbed Alex pushing him up against the wall. Alex pushed them away. Spinning on the spot, he thrust his right arm up and hit the man full force underneath his chin. The man fell against the wall dazed. The other attacked without hesitation. Alex ducked to the side barely avoiding a punch to the face. He swept his arm to the side blocking the man's jab to his chest. Alex pushed off with his left foot and kicked him in the groin with the top of his foot. The man fell to the ground curling up, eyes bulging in an almost comical way. The second man curled into a ball whimpering. The first man pulled himself up and thrust his hand into an alarm next to the door. Ringing echoed through the room before more men burst into the room. The men quickly surrounded Alex, all pointing their weapons at him. He froze before slowly raising his hands in a classic 'I surrender' gesture.

Connor stood at the side watching with curiosity. Alex stood immobile as two of the guards walked forward and grabbed his arms roughly pushing him to his knees. Alex gave a gasp as his wounds were stretched. Connor walked forward and stood directly in front of him. The young spy's hair was seized by Connor and he was forced to look up at him.  
"You know, Rider, it's a shame you decided to betray Scorpia because you would have made a great assassin but don't worry you can still be useful to us," Connor sneered.  
Alex had a black, bag shoved over his head as he was pulled to his feet again. A man prodded him in the back. Alex stumbled forward trying to regain his footing.  
His arms were seized behind his back and he felt the cold, unforgiving metal of handcuffs being put on his wrists and click closed. He was pushed from the room and he heard the door slam closed behind him. The warm air from the hall irritated his wounds and he could feel the blood congealing as he walked.  
It was a short walk before he was led down a bunch of stairs. The men let go him and he tripped falling down the last few stairs and landing hard on his chest. A loud cry escaped him as his wounds impacted with the ground.

He was picked up and thrown into a room at the side of the hallway. The bag was ripped off his head as the door slammed shut leaving him cold, hurt and alone.

"I beat Scorpia once. I can do it again," Alex said trying to encourage himself. The words echoed back at him from the walls. Even he could hear the doubt in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N Torture coming up (In this chapter).**

Alex tried to stay awake for as long as possible: who knew what Scorpia wanted. He got up and staggered around the room surveying it. The room was plain. No windows, only one door; no weapons. There was nothing.  
Alex moved over to the door. It was completely metal and had no key hole. He gave up and stumbled back to the back wall, furthest from the door. He sank down to the floor and closed his eyes.  
He awoke the next morning (he thinks it was morning – there was no way for him to tell) to a loud clanging from the door. It was lobbed open and rebounded off the wall slightly leaving a small indentation in the bricks. Two men filed in and grabbing him pulled him from the room, down a corridor and into another room. He was guided to the middle of the room and held still.  
A small fire sat in the corner of the room. The wood ablaze sent smoke spiralling up from the fire to settle at the roof of the room before spreading out. Connor stood next to the inferno, a long metal pole in his hand slowly turning colour as the flames flared, heating the metal.  
"Are we roasting marshmallows?" Alex asked jokingly trying to hide the flicker of terror in his eyes.  
Connor flashed him a quick smile. "Don't be silly, Alex," he replied seriously, "Do you know how unhealthy those are? How bad they are for your body? You as a spy should be keeping as active and fit as possible."  
Alex glanced over his shoulder. The door was closed. Connor withdrew the poker from the fire. Alex could see the red-hot metal. He glimpsed a symbol on the end of it but he couldn't make out what it was.  
The criminal stalked towards him the poker at his side. Alex struggled. He knew what was going to happen. The poker was raised towards him and wavered slightly. Cold grey eyes surveyed him. They settled on his exposed right arm. The poker got closer and closer and closer until finally it rested against his arm. Immediately he felt the searing heat burning into his skin. He screamed. Trying to hold in tears he strained to get away from the pain but he was he restrained by the men. He could feel the burns throbbing quickly in time with his pulse. A single tear escaped to roll down his flushed cheek. The pain was so intense. His legs gave way; only the guards were holding him level. The metal was finally pulled away. Connor seemed to be admiring his work. Alex fell as the hands let go of him.  
"Take him away," Connor ordered throwing the poker to the side.  
"MI6 will find me in no time. You grabbed me in front of my school on a Friday afternoon," Alex whispered.  
Connor raised his hand to the others signalling a stop as he turned to Alex with a smile and said, "Oh dear Alex, Scorpia doesn't care if you are rescued. We don't even care if you get out of this alive. We just want to break you."  
Another guard came in with a bucket of water which was promptly thrown over the raging inferno. Connor pushed out the door. The guards dragged the teen boy out. He let himself stay limp as he was escorted and deposited back in his room.  
When he was finally alone and the pain had ebbed away, Alex craned his head around to see the symbol. He had been marked so everyone would know who owned him. There imprinted on his arm was a vivid replicate of a scorpion.

A/N Sorry, it's not longer. I'll try to update soon but it's unlikely because of school work. Reviews may make me hurry (please) .


End file.
